A Frozen Heart, A Hairy Chest
by Mr.Lister
Summary: New channel I had to make, so I am kicking it off with this. made for a friend.


Tarrelsa

Original Fanfic by MahoganyGod

The night was cold. The snow was white on the mountain this night, the downfall of snow made it so not even a foot print could be seen. Atop in a palace of ice stood a beautiful queen stood silently, alone. Nothing could stop her from doing whatever she wanted, but at the same time she was all alone. Her name was Elsa the queen of Arendelle, force to leave her kingdom from the acts of her ignorant sister. But was it her fault, she didn't know. How could she, all Elsa had ever done was shut her out, keep her way. She wanted to go back and find her and explain it all. Except she couldn't. She would cause too much trouble, and hurt Anna in the process. So alone she would stay, for the rest of her life, or so she though.

A noise sounded behind her, it was like a twig snapping, except it couldn't be a twig because everyone knows twigs are not in giant ice palaces. There stood a burly shirtless man, covered in a thing forest of hair. He had a think handle bar mustache and wore the top half of a Nazi uniform, the lower half was a leather thong and fishnet stockings. 'Oh boy, what do we have here" The mysterious man said. "What is a young girl like you doing in a place like this?" the man asked. Elsa had no words, how did he get in here. "W-what are you doing here? No it doesn't matter. You have to go, it's not safe here." "What do you mean it's not safe?" Tarrence asked cocking his head. Elsa continued "Don't you see, everything here I made?" then she paused "W-w-w-wait how did you even get in here?" She asked not able to form proper English, which is to blame for the shitty grammar in this fanfiction. "Oh little old me? Well I was on my wait to the fishnets convention when I got lost. So I decided to get this really neat Christmas tree." Behind him indeed was a Christmas tree, how the hell do you miss a Christmas tree.

She looked down, then back up. He was standing in front of her. "Tarrence." He said. "Uh, Elsa." She said unsure if she was answering his name with hers. He got close to her, she could feel his chest hair on her. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. "Help? I, I don't think so. Look it would be best if you just left" Elsa said pointing to the door. "Well golly gee, are you sure? It is awfully cold in here." He replied. "It doesn't matter. After all, why would I be cold in the palace I made?" she said. Tarrence walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. "What are you doing, let go!? You'll get hurt!" She yelled at him. He shushed her with his deep, dark, full brown eyes, and said "Look at all this chest hair, I never get cold". He then proceeded to envelope her in his greasy handle bar mustache.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. The feeling of this large hairy, and extremely sexy man against her snow white petit body was astounding. Then it clicked, this was it! For the first time in forever she could indulge in whatever she wanted to. She could use her powers in ANY way that she could think up of. Tarrence's tongue was gliding across her body. It touched ever no-no spot she could think of, but this was her time. She was going to be in charge here, and he was going to damn well let her. OH BOY! She shoved him back with a blast of her ice powers. In an instant she blasted off her outfit, because as we know it is made of her ice powers. Tarrence though she looked absolutely lovely. He couldn't wait to make this princess into his. Elsa pushed him down and lowered herself to his massively large, and vainy wee-wee. She then started to give Tarrence the most wonderful, and cold blow job in the history of Arendale and time itself! She bobbed back and forth. It was almost impossible to handle all of him at once. The taste of this man made her even wetter then she had ever been. For Tarrence it was like an old friend had returned. It had been hours since his last meeting with Erica, he had already began to feel pent up. This however was just, simply put this was his dream and in no way any for directly mirroring what the author's deepest desires where. It didn't matter at this point, he was at his limit. His climax spewed his hot baby seed all over Elsa and the walls freezing instantly. Elsa wasn't done yet. She concentrated and summoned five snowmen each with a different phallus. Tarrence's currently placid pee pee became erect again. In fact it became so hard PEOPLE COULD FINALY START RECONGNIZING GOOD LITERATURE! OH BOY! The snowmen piled on Tarrence and began to stuff him. It was like her was a Chinese finger trap for dicks! They shoved in and out of him. He felt like a thanksgiving turkey. While the snowman abused ever hole he had he pulled Elsa over to he bent her over and began to butt fuck her. The ice palace was filled with moans and screams of the snowmen, Elsa, and Tarrence. Then as if Thor had struck lightning itself to the earth, they all came with a thunderous burst of creamy life juice.

Tarrence fell onto his back exhausted. Today was unlike what he had expected it to be. As he caught his breath Elsa laid down on his chest breast first. The semen on her back side still fresh and warm. This was it, the freedom she could never have. Now for the first time in forever she truly felt alive.


End file.
